tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Percival
|last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Paul Larson |uk_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |name = Peregrine Percival |nickname(s) = * The Thin Controller |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Skarloey Railway * Culdee Fell Railway * The Cable Railway |occupation = Railway controller |spouse(s) = Polly Percival |children = * Patrick and Pansy * Three other children |nicknames = The Thin Controller }} '''Mr. Peregrine Percival', nicknamed "The Thin Controller", is the current manager of the Skarloey and Culdee Fell Railways in the television series. In the magazine stories, he also runs a Cable Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Mr. Percival was hired sometime between the seventh and ninth series to help Sir Topham Hatt manage the ever-increasing size of the railway industry on the Island of Sodor. Mr. Percival is married to Mrs. Polly Percival and has five children, including twins Patrick and Pansy. He and his family live in a cottage opposite the Depot. He was one of the important visitors who attended Dowager Hatt's special tour of Sodor and then a party at Knapford. He later charged Peter Sam with the running of the Skarloey Railway whilst he attended a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt and welcomed Luke to his railway. He scolded Duncan for his grumpy disposition at Christmas time. He told Duncan that he had to be cheerful all day, but later realised that demand was too hard for the grumpy engine. He once attended a meeting with Sir Topham Hatt at Knapford, where he sparked a debate between Thomas, Spencer and Bertie over how many wheels are best, after declaring the two wheels of his bicycle were best. On the way back from the meeting, he called for help when The Duke and Duchess of Boxford needed to get to Callan Castle when Bertie was unable to take them because of a fallen tree. He later attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Luncheon at Ulfstead Castle. Mr. Percival appears to be acquainted with the Thin Clergyman, as he was seen boarding Thomas' train with him at Kellsthorpe Road, speaking to him at Vicarstown and watching the events of the Great Railway Show with him. He was one of a group of very important passengers who went on a demonstration run of Hugo. While Sir Topham Hatt travelled the world looking for Thomas, he left Mr. Percival in charge of the North Western Railway. Personality Much like Sir Topham Hatt, Peregrine is a firm but fatherly figure to the Skarloey engines and his stern, compact attitude and work ethic is only what's best for the railway. Attire Mr. Percival is a tall, thin gentleman. He is usually dressed in a black suit jacket with grey trousers, a yellow waistcoat, a white shirt, a black tie and a black bowler hat. He wears a pair of brown glasses. Appearances Television Series= , A Smooth Ride, Duncan Drops a Clanger , Fearless Freddie , Duncan's Bluff, Missing Trucks and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Big Bang, Skarloey Storms Through, Cool Truckings, Wash Behind Your Buffers, Duncan Does it All, Sir Handel in Charge and Ding-a-Ling * 'Series 12' - Mountain Marvel, Henry Gets it Wrong , The Party Surprise, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, The Man in the Hills and Push Me, Pull You * 'Series 13' - Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - Jitters and Japes * 'Series 15' - Edward the Hero and Up, Up and Away! * 'Series 16' - Express Coming Through and Don't Bother Victor! * 'Series 17' - The Switch * 'Series 18' - Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Duncan the Humbug * 'Series 19' - Two Wheels Good and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Engine of the Future Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2016 - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 10 - Responsibility * Series 11 - The Narrow Gauge Engines * The Great Discovery - Thomas, You're the Leader * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Ode to Gordon * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home * Big World! Big Adventures! - We're Friends * Series 22 - The Steam Team }} |-|Other Media= and Slip and Slide * 2009 - Thomas and the Big Bang * 2010 - Harold Afloat and The Birthday Ride * 2011 - Going First and Ready Steady Freddie * 2013 - Don't Bother Victor! * 2015 - Dusty Rusty and Duncan the Humbug Books * 2006 - Mighty Mac * 2007 - Freddie * 2017 - Thomas' Trusty Wheels * 2020 - Best Birthday Ever! }} Voice Actors * Keith Wickham * Kerry Shale * Shōto Kashii * Benjamin Morik * Wojciech Chorąży * Paul Disbergen * Trond Teigen * Christian Greger Strøm * Tony Marot * Carlos Hernández * Jukka Voutilainen * Markus Niemi Trivia * In the original UK version, he was generally referred to as Mr. Percival (and to a much lesser extent, the Thin Controller) in series 9, but starting from series 10 and onwards, he is almost exclusively referred to as the Thin Controller. Sir Topham Hatt (aka the Fat Controller) has the same issue. In the US version, Mr. Percival is generally referred to as his aforementioned real name (and sometimes the Narrow-Gauge Controller). * Mr. Percival's Take-Along and Take-n-Play toys both feature him inside of a car, whereas he has only ever been seen with a bicycle, which he prefers over cars. * He is the only character introduced in Series 9 to be in CGI. * From the ninth to the eleventh series, the top of Mr. Percival's head was bald. However, since the crossover to CGI in the twelfth series, he has a full head of hair. * Mr. Percival wears similar attire, with corresponding colours, to the television series Fat Controller's clothes. * In the model series, Mr. Percival was often accompanied by a workman holding his bicycle. * The Thin Controller's attire and physical appearance in the 1979 annual may have been the inspiration for Mr. Percival, as they both have the same hairstyle and wear the same clothing and bowler hat. * Mr. Percival's CGI Series model was reused for the Dockyard Manager in the twelfth series episode, Henry Gets it Wrong. * His name is derived from an Australian pelican. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster es:Señor Percival he:מר פרסיוול pl:Pan Patyczek ru:Мистер Персиваль Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Staff Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue Mountain Quarry